Generally, in service industries that do not necessarily require in-person service (e.g., accounting, remote diagnosis of computer problems, customer service in general), the quality of a service is perceived to be high if the service is personalized. However, especially given the possibility of geographically diffuse departments and centers handling different aspects of a service request, a greater infusion of resources and infrastructure is usually needed in order to deliver personalized services. As such, it is often difficult to balance the attendant costs or investment with a meaningful increase in such personalization.